


Sugar and Salt

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriages, F/M, Pre time skip, Sort Of, also cats and baking, happy valentines day nerds, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Felix sends one too many scowls at Dimitri when the prince spends the afternoon with Annette. Dimitri admits that this jealousy might not be so misplaced.Featuring 1 cat, 1 kiss, and 1 very bad scone recipe.Written for the Felannie discord drabble challenge; this week's prompt was "Lost Chances."
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Annette Fantine Dominic
Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649380
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Sugar and Salt

“Felix is glaring at me.”

Annette looked up and across the monastery grounds to see that, yes, indeed, the young nobleman was casting a devastating glance towards her and Dimitri. She sat with the prince on the steps leading up to the first floor dormitories, a plate of scones between them. Annette had added too much salt and not enough sugar to this batch, but Dimitri never seemed to mind.

“Isn’t he always kind of glaring at you?” she asked, taking another bite of her scone. The taste got better with time.

“Yes, but he’s glaring at me _extra_ right now,” Dimitri explained. “I think he glares more when you’re around."

“We’ve been over this before, Dimitri. Felix isn’t interested in me,” Annette said. “He just . . . thinks I'm interesting.”

“Is there a difference?” Dimitri asked, surprised.

“Yes.”

Dimitri dropped the conversation, taking another bite of his scone. Annette had fretted over them when he ran into her in the kitchens this afternoon, but they really did have a lovely texture.

“He’s not entirely wrong to glare, you know,” Dimitri said, looking shyly over at Annette. “Our fathers were very close, when we were children. I always wondered, before – I wondered if maybe they were negotiating a possible betrothal. Between us.”

Annette choked on her scone.

“Betrothal?” she repeated. “But Dominic – surely you’d need to marry a prince or a princess, or something.”

Dimitri shrugged. Annette thought he was being awfully casual about the whole thing. “The Kingdom’s position was much stronger back then. And when you think about the trade routes through Dominic, its proximity to the border – it wouldn’t have been a bad idea to strengthen ties. I just thought, the way he always told me stories about you, maybe someday I’d meet you. I didn’t think it would be as allies on a battlefield, though!” His laugh was a little bit too eager, as it often was when he told jokes.

“That’s just like my father, to think that long and boring stories would be a way to kindle romance,” Annette said. “This is so embarrassing, I’m so sorry, Dimitri.”

“No, don’t be!” Dimitri said hurriedly. “I loved hearing them. And I must admit, when I was a child, I was quite smitten with that cheerful, headstrong little girl from your father’s stories.”

Annette could feel her whole face blushing, and Dimitri must have noticed, because he blushed, too. “Well!” Annette finally said. “I hope meeting me in person wasn’t too much of a let-down!”

“No! No. Not at all,” Dimitri stammered out. “You’re just as headstrong – um, just as little – just as _wonderful_ in person, Annette.” He looked away, staring out over the monastery grounds. “I haven’t had much time to think of courtship, and marriages, and things like that ever since – well, things have changed. The Kingdom is so much more unsteady now.” Annette realized he meant it as an apology, for something he’d never even done. Dimitri’s capacity for guilt was seemingly endless.

“Dimitri,” she said solemnly, taking his hand. “It’s okay. It would never work between us, anyways.” Dimitri looked down at her, surprised. Annette returned his shocked look with a giant smile. “You’re allergic to cats, and you only eat my scones to be polite, and you’re much too tall for me.”

Before Dimitri could reply, she impulsively leaned up and kissed him on the tip of the nose. His blush now matched hers.

“See what I mean?” she asked, settling back into place beside him. “I think I cracked my spine in three places doing that.”

Dimitri touched a finger to his nose, smiling softly. “This is going to hurt tomorrow,” he murmured to himself.

“What, a kiss?” Annette asked. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“No, that was rather nice,” Dimitri said. “I just have sword practice with Felix in the morning.”

“What, is he still here?” Annette said, following Dimitri’s gaze with a slight gasp.

“He’s been pretending to feed that cat for like ten minutes now.”

“Do you . . . do you think he’d like a scone?” Annette asked after a pause.

Dimitri smiled. “I’m sure he’ll think they’re very interesting, Annette.”

Annette gave him a final smile and scampered off after Felix, who, possibly realizing his cover was blown, had already begun to stomp back to the training grounds. Dimitri could barely hear their good-natured arguing, but had no doubt that Felix had little interest in trying Annette’s scones just to be polite. From the way she grinned mischievously as she waved it in front of him, she didn’t seem to mind, though.

Dimitri picked the last scone off the plate and bit into it absently. When he heard Annette’s bright, clear laugh echo across the field, he could almost taste sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts keep punching me in the jaw and demanding I write angst and I keep spitting out blood and whispering “Never.” 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, buds! Make your friends some scones and tell your cats I love them, thanks.


End file.
